Know Your Stars:ccs style!
by WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU
Summary: You think you know the cast of ccs? Wrong! You don't really know them until now!
1. Sakura Kinomoto

**Right now I wanna say I do not own ccs or know your stars. I also don't own any other naime/cartoon characters that may appear. And if you suffer any horrible from reading this I DIDN'T SO ANYTHING!!!!...ahem. Now on with thee story!**

Sakura walks onto a stage and sees a chair. Thinking she needs to take a break she sits down. Little did she know of the torture that would come from it. Suddenly a voice appears.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Sakura Kinomoto...she loves to strip for Meilin._

Sakura:That is not true! Meilin is my friend!

_Ya, your girlfriend. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Sakura Kinomoto is really in love with Eriol._

Syaoran:Sakura how could you! I thought our love was forever!-cries-

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Sakura Kinomoto...just made Syaoran cry!_

Sakura:It was YOU who made him cry.

_Really. You were the one who said you loved him and didn't. I think you'll at fault._

Sakura:I didn't lie to him!

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Sakura Kinomoto wishes she was Clow Reed._

Sakura:Why would I wish I were him?

_Because he's a better owner of the cards. You suck!_

Sakura:-cries-What! I am not!

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Sakura Kinomoto is crying because she knows Eriol will never love her._

Sakura:I already told you that I don't love him!

Eriol:You don't.-cries-

Sakura:Nani? Eriol I'm sorry.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Sakura Kinomoto isn't sorry that she made both Syaoran and Eriol cried._

Sakura:Grr! Stop lying!

_I'm not the one lying little girl. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Sakura Kinomoto loves me and wants to dump Meilin for me._

Sakura:NANI!!!! Are you insane! I would never date you. And I'm not going out with Meilin!

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Sakura Kinomoto loves to make people cry.-cries-_

Sakura:Oh...I'm sorry.

_No you'll not. Anyways...Sakura Kinomoto is about to be beat up by the Syaoran and Eriol fangirls outside my studio._

Sakura:Ya right.

-Mob of Syaoran and Eriol fangirls break in-

Me:There she is! Get the monster who made Syaoran and Eriol cry!(and me)

Sakura:Help!!

_(laughs manically) Never!_

-gets beat upon by the fangirls-

_Now you know Sakura Kinomoto, the Eriol/me/Meilin loving, bad owner of cards, bruised bitch/stripper!_

**Ok next chapter is Syaoran!!!!! Woot! I have some good plans for him! And sorry to those who thought I was being too mean. With love,**

**WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU**


	2. Syaoran Li

**BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I am back. This time the loved Syaoran will be insulted. Oh and I do like Syaoran. i'm just doing my job peoples. Ok it's not my job but still. Onwards!**

Syaoran watched as the nice ambulence men put Sakura on a cot. The he tried to kick the chair, but somehow landed in it.

_I got you no...heh heh heh._

Syaoran:shit.

_Dont swear! Ahem...Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Syaoran Li...he's dating 70 girls._

Sakura(still there):Syaoran!-cries as she is put in the abulence and taken away-

Syaoran:Look waht you did. You made Sakura cry.

_No, you did. It was payback for her making you cry. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Syaoran Li...is now dating only 69 girls._

Syaoran:I am not dating 69 girls!

_Really? That's not what I read. _

Syaoran:Where do you read that?

_Syaoran fangurl fourms, blogs, and chats._

Syaoran:(afriad)Wait your a fangirl!

_You wish._

Syaoran:No I don't.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Syaoran Li...wishes I was a fangirl of him._

Syaoran:Didn't I just say I didn't?

_So you want me to be one?_

Syaoran:No.

_So you don't?_

Syaoran:Yes.

_Oh, so you do?!_

Syaoran:What?

_Excaltly. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Syaoran Li...he's planning to rob the president._

Syaoran:I am not!

_But I read your plans._

Syaoran:What plans?

_These._

-throws Syaoran plans-

Syaoran:How did you find this-I mean this isn't mine.

_Liar!_

Syaoran:Your the liar.

_Sure I am. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Syoaran Li...watches the teletubbies._

Syaoran:I do not!

_Your fave is the yellow one. What's it name?_

Syaoran:It's Lala.-realizes what he said-Wait!

_-laughes-So if you don't watch the show how do you know it's name?_

Syaoran:...

_Excaltly. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Syaoran Li...is really Danny Phantom._

-DP flies in-

Dp:He wishes. I am too cool and he's a loser.

Syaoran:What did you say?!-Jumps up with his sword in his hands-

-throws brick at Syaoran head, knocks him over and DP flies away-

_Know you know Syaoran Li. He has 69 girlfriends, wishes I was his fangirl, is planning to rob the prez(which is not a bad idea) and is Danny Phantom. Also he watched Teletubbies and Lala is his favorite._

**Yup. Next one is Yukito. I already know what I'm going to do. See ya. With love,**

**WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU**


	3. Yukito Tsukishiro

**Hi! I'm back and this time Yukito has the floor. Its time to be mean!!!**

Yukito, after hearing someone scream, ran into the room. He was tired and since he didn't see anyone he sat down in the chair. Now let it begin.

_Know your stars...Know your stars..._

Yuki:AH! What was that?

_The know your stars guy..er..girl. Now be quiet!_

Yiku:Ok.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Yukito Tsukishiro...is really the disgiuse form of Kero._

Yuki:No you mean Yue.

_No I mean Kero._

Yuki:No I'm the disgiuse form of Yue.

_Too bad I don't believe you. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Yukito Tsukishiro...name doesn't mean snow rabbit. It really means gangster rabbit._

Yuki:No it doesn't.

_-not paying attention-In fact he is a gangster rabbit._

Yuki:What!

_Hey Yukito or should I say Kero rob any good carrot stores lately?_

Yuki:I am not Kero! And I am not a gangster rabbit!

_So I'll take that as a no._

Yuki:gr...

_Calm down Kero. I'm not done yet._

Yuki:Stop calling me Kero!

_Why don't you try and make me!_

Yuki:Um...-sighes-

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Yukito Tsukishiro...he steals candy from little girls. _

Yuki:I do no such thing!

_Really?-shows video of a guy dressed as Yukito stealing candy from a little boy- See I told you._

Yuki:That wasn't me and that was a boy not a girl!!

_And now you know Yukito Tsukishiro, the disgiuse form of Kero by day and a gangster rabbit by night who steals candy from little girls._

Yuki:No they dont'!!! Aren't you listening?! Fine I'm leaving! -leaves

_Bye Kero._

-Yukito is heard screaming something far away-

_-evil laugh-_

**That was fun and a little ooc. Next up is Eriol. Boy I'm going to have fun with him. I don't like Eriol so no holding back.**

**Eriol:Hide me!**

**With love,**

**WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU**


	4. Eriol Hiiragizawa

**Welcome one and all. its time to mess with Eriol. And be better watch out...MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

Watching Yukito storm off, Eriol was curiuos. He came into a room and saw the chair. Being dumb he examed the chair and some msyterious wind knocked him into it.

Eriol:What's going on?

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Eriol Hiiragizawa...is really Harry Potter._

Eriol:That is not true. I don't even know who he is.

_You don't know who you are? How sad..._

Eriol:But I do now who I am.

_Sure you do. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Eriol Hiiragizawa...no loves him._

Eriol:What about the Eriol fangirls who beat Sakura-san up?

_They were really just Syaoran fangirls._

Eriol:What? He has more fangirls than me?

_Sorry...wait no I'm not!_

Eriol:Your mean.

_I try. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Eriol Hiiragizawa...is engage to Clow Reed._

Eriol:What!? I am Clow Reed!

_No your Harry Potter. -shakes head- You need help._

Eriol:I need help?

_You do? Well that's great. Admitting ones problem is the first step to recoverary._

Eriol:Are you a phychatrist or the know your stars guy-

_Girl!_

Eriol:-girl?

_I'll tell you who I am. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Eriol Hiiragizawa...I am your father._

Eriol:You are not my father!

_Don't backsass your father! _

Eriol:But your not my father.

_-gasps-What kind of a son are you?_

Eriol:One who is not your son.

_Son...you will pay for that. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Eriol Hiiragizawa...his mother is Clow Reed._

Eriol:What! A little while ago you said I was going to marry him, now he's my mother? That is impossible. Fisrt off he's me and second I would never marry my mom.

_So you admit to being engage to my wife?_

Eriol:You are so confusing!!-hits himself in the head out of frustration-

_Son, stop being so violent!_

Eriol:I am not your son!

_-sniffing- I know i'm not the best father, but to say something so mean.-cries-_

Eriol:-cries-Will this ever end?

_Yes! When I drive you insane! Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Eriol Hiiragizawa...is planning to rob the president._

Eriol:I thought Syaoran was going to do that?

_He is, but you are going to help him._

Eriol:Um...whatever.

_Kids these days. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Eriol Hiiragizawa...lied to Syaoran about stealing from the president. He told him he would do it, but won't so Syaoran will have all the blame..._

Eriol:Huh?-clearly confused-

_...and he did this because Syaoran took Sakura from him._

Eriol:But I don't love her!

_Then why did you cry when she said she didn't love you?_

Eriol:...

_I will always win!_

-screams are heard- _Son? _-Eriol falls to the floor, screaming and clutching his head-

_Wow he really did go insane. Hey! Security take this nut to the mental hospital!_

-securituy comes in and drags Eriol by the feet, maing him hit his head on the chair-

_And know you know Eriol, my now crazy son. _

**Yup! Eriol is insane now! BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! So who do you want next Yue, Kero, or Toya. Maybe Meilin or Tomoyo. Choose and add a suggustion to what i should lie about.** **With love,**

**WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU**


	5. Tomoyo Daidouji

**Oh, Snap Crackle Pop! I forgot about my CCS KYS fic. So here is Tomoyo as requested by two people.

* * *

**

Tomoyo was watching some big bodygaurds take my son to a mental hospital. She sighes and sits in the chair of DOOM!(Idiot!)

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Tomoyo Daidouji...she stalks Sakura._

Tomoyo:What are you talking about?

_Oh right. Let me fix that. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Tomoyo Daiouji...she sexually harasses Sakura._

Tomoyo:I beg your pardon?

_You video tape her when she clearly doesn't want to be._

Tomoyo:That's not true!

_I don't lie, little girl. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Tomoyo Daidouji...she is getting married to Kero._

Tomoyo:...

_So am I invited to the wedding?_

Tomoyo:No!

_Why not?!_

Tomoyo:I'm not getting married.

_So he filed a dirvoice already? Oh, too bad._

Tomoyo:I'm not nor were married.

_It's ok to be sad._

Tomoyo:I'm not sad.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Tomoyo Daidouji...she has anger issues._

Tomoyo:I do not!

_Lair._

Tomoyo:I'm not a liar! -Stands up and destroys the room- Go die!

_Um...now you know Tomoyo Daidouji, the stalker/sexual harasser with anger issues...Now someone clean this up!

* * *

_

**Yes it was short, but I couldn't think of what to say. So please who next? I got one for Meilin and one for Yue. But maybe you want to see Kero or Toya. Even Suppie/Spinel Sun. Have a great day and add a suggestion on your way out. With love,**

**WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU**


	6. Yue no last name

**Note, the Detention fic will update soon. Please be patient. Now for you're funny relief here another issue of KYS!! Now with Yue goodness. XD**

* * *

Yukito walks into the room, looking confused.

_Hey I already did you!! ...man does __**that **__sound wrong!_

He changes to Yue and looks around even more confused. I laugh.

_That will work. Yue sit down!_

Yue:Why would I do that?

_Um...good question. Hold on._

Yue impatiently taps his foot as I think of a reason.

_I know!! If you do, I will bring Clow Reed back to life. _

Yue:Really?

_I do not lie._

Yue shrugs and sits down in the chair. Said chair locks him in.

_Wow I can't believe you fell for that._

Yue:H-

_Well moving on. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Yue...he's gay._

Yue:I am not!

_Really? You love Clow Reed and you're both guys. I say that makes you gay._

Yue:...

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Yue...he's in league with the gangster rabbit Yukito/Kero._

Yue:I don't know what you're saying, but it's not true.

_Sure it is! Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Yue...is Kero's true awesomesauce form._

Yue:No. I'm Yukito's true form.

_Impossible. Cerebous is ganster rabbit's true form. You're delusional!_

Yue:I think you are. -Kicks a leg of the chair and knocks it off- Ofmph! -falls over-

_Hey, don't break my chair! That's it! It's time._

Yue:For me to go?

_Nice try gay boy. No! Time for my to continue. Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Yue...he's trying to steal my wife._

Yue:What?! No I am not!

_Liar! Clow Reed is my wife...and Eriol is our son._

Yue:That...doesn't make any sense.

_It's not suppose to-I mean be quiet!! Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...Yue...he's afriad of ghosts._

Yue:I am not!

_-in a fake creepy voice- BOO!_

Yue:Didn't sacre me! -scoffs-

_SHOCK HIM!_

Yue:Wh- -gets electrocuted-

_And now you know Yue, the gay awesomesauce from of Kero who is in league with Yukito and is trying to steal my wife(and is afriad of ghosts)! Not get the hell out!!_

* * *

**PonderPonderPonder. Who should I torture next? Give me your thoughts. XD**


End file.
